Drowning In Imperfection
by ShadowBlast
Summary: Late one night, Starscream's out alone with his thoughts, until a certain someone comes out as well. StarscreamXOC. Oneshot. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and my OC. Please review!


The land fell into darkness as the night hours crept evermore closer, now only lit by the stars and moon. A dark figure slithered out of the Autobot's base and took flight, up to the highest point before sitting down to look upon the many stars. Orange amber optics, filled with hate, sorrow, confusion, and regret stared off deeply into the distance of the sky. A deep sigh escaped him as he looked down, his optics fell shut as he thought about all he had done, and all he had. Did he deserve it? No, he felt that he didn't because of what he had done, because of his imperfection…

"_What am I doing here? What have I done to deserve it all? For all those brutal years, I've fought against them all, I tried to kill them, and… they've forgiven me? How could they…? After all I've done…_" a single tear fell along with another sigh of regret.

"Starscream! What are you out here for?" a silvery blue femme cried out, as the moon light mystified her frame.

"Sakkara, what do you want now?" the blood red mech asked, his optics not leaving the starry sky.

"You… everyone's been waiting for Mega Cycles to hear from you, and I've been waiting for a long time now… and tell me… why are you out here?"

Fiery orange amber optics shut as the femme finished her question. Upon turning his head to her, he opened his optics once more. "Why does it matter to you?"

Once joyful violet optics then filled with sorrow as the scarlet mech turned his head back towards the sky, and she herself then turned her head away. After thinking for a moment, she turned her attention back to him, and flew up to the highest point as he did, before sitting beside him. "What's on your mind? What's troubling you, Starscream?" Sakkara asked as Starscream looked at her, his optics filled with what looked to be remorse. Her violet optics filled with complete sorrow and concern as he said;

"It's nothing you should be concerned about,"

"But does it matter if I am?" the mech opened his mouth, expecting to say something, but couldn't find anything to say. Violet optics stared into his fire-filled optics as she then turned her head away with a deep sigh.

"Why? I haven't done anything to deserve this, I've done so much against you Autobots, and yet… yet, you've forgiven me. How? With everything I've done, you've forgiven it all?" he asked as he turned away from her, a small chuckle escaped the femme.

"Starscream, we forgave you when you joined us, and, you deserve all of this… friends, forgiveness, mercy, joy… and love…" Sakkara said to him as she put her hand on his, causing him to look back at her.

"Sakkara, everything I've done, you may have forgiven me, but I find it impossible to forgive myself." he sighed as he turned away from her, pulling his hand away, he closed his eyes tightly as he remembered the worst thing he had done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ Flash Back_ ~~~~~~

An Energon-stained, wounded blood red mech panted quietly as he dragged a lifeless carcass towards a large, silver, black and crimson mech. He gritted his teeth as he threw the body in front of the larger mech.

"As you requested, Megatron, I have killed him," the mech said, as he fought the tears back, Energon leaked out of the open wounds as he continued to stand, even though he felt like falling over.

"Well, I'm impressed, you managed to over-power him, my Third in Command was a very powerful mech, and for a Youngling of your age to win… welcome to the Decepticons, Starscream," the scarlet optics narrowed as a dark chuckle escaped the silver mech.

"Thank you sir, I won't fail you,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ End_ ~~~~~~~~~~

Tears slid down his face as he gritted his teeth, trying to hold the pain-filled tears back.

"Starscream, what is it that's holding you back from forgiving yourself?" his eyes opened as Sakkara put her hand on his shoulder.

"Everything I did, I only did it to try and please Megatron, I don't remember, but I know I was very young when I became a Decepticon, and, I saw him as my father, since my father was killed when I was only a Sparkling. I did everything I could possibly do to please him, but everything I did, nothing was ever good enough!" Starscream then choked out a sigh as Sakkara hugged him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Sakkara?"

"It's the things you did trying to please him? That's why you feel that you can't be forgiven?"

"Sakkara, I murdered so many Autobots, so many innocent Cybertronians… I can't be forgiven, no one could forgive me if they knew everything I did,"

"Starscream, I have forgiven you, and everything you did, doesn't matter anymore," she then kissed his cheek before she stopped hugging him and sat up straight.

"Sakkara… " Starscream turned to look at her before shutting his optics, he leaned over and hugged her. "Thank you,"


End file.
